I'm so Glad I Love You
by Patch Lover39
Summary: Just a sweet little story about Patch and Nora Post Finale, fluffy and cute with mild language :)


**Hey y'all, I know it's been forever, but I've been super busy with school and Pokémon and between my bf (Yes, I actually have a bf now!) and my speech and debate team I've had no free time whatsoever to write you this amazing fan fiction. It's a new one and it's just a one-shot, so I hope you do enjoy the little fluffy-licious story I have for you today!**

I yawned, stretching out over my bed tiredly staring at the ceiling. I was tired after a long night with Patch, and I was frankly about ready to roll back over and go to sleep again when Patch entered the room with a tray piled high with breakfast foods. "Good morning my perfect Nephilim" he says as he lays the tray over my lap before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead. "You look cute when you're all rumpled from sleep and only wearing my t-shirt"

He winks at me, because of course he knows that's the only thing I'm wearing. He had taken everything else off the night before. I giggle and take a big bite of eggs, shoving an entire forkful into my mouth. "Wow, I guess your mouth is pretty good at fitting a lot of stuff into it" he says grinning evilly at me, and I start to choke on my eggs.

"Dear lord, Patch!" I say in between coughing and dying "Don't do that!"

_Sorry love, it's just, since we were married I can't keep my mind off you, all I want is you all the time every day. Even if I have you forever it will never be enough, you mean the world to me, and I could never ever get tired of you. I love you so much, and I just love being able to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. Dayum, I am the luckiest guy on the planet is all I can think when I see our matching wedding bands, it really is the best thing ever. _He says into my mind, and I feel a sudden rush of tears come to my eyes. "No baby, don't cry, please!" He says, grabbing the tray and moving it to the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just… you're so… so… perfect, I don't know how I'd ever live up to you being so sweet and understanding and—" He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine very gently.

"Sweetie you talk to much. You wanna know how you show me you love me just as much as I love you?" He asks, kissing me on my nose, forehead, and each cheek.

"How?" I ask, pulling back to look at his face.

His answer is to kiss me, and kiss me again. I close my eyes and kiss him back, enjoying the soft pushiness of his lips on mine, the way his tongue sweeps over mine in a delicious wave of love. I never knew that everything could be so perfect. I move to push him onto the bed, and I hear the plates clatter and fall over at the foot of the bed, and I gasp and pull away. "Dammit, your—our sheets, I'm so so sorry!" I say, scrambling to pick them up.

He just chuckles and helps me pick up the glasses. "C'mon babe, I'll change the sheets and you can start on the dishes, I'll be there in a minute."

I stroll down the hallway with the dishes in my arms, and once I'm in the kitchen I put them down and start the warm water. I bend over to grab the soap, and suddenly I feel to warm, deft hands on my waist. "Hello there Nora's gorgeous ass" Patch says, nibbling on my ear. "Shall we do the dishes, love?" I nod, and we work, me washing, him drying. Suddenly I remember that this was exactly how things started before he kissed me for the first time, and I hand him the drying towel and our hands brush. He smiles at me, and I know he feels it too.

I pull away. "Nervous?" He murmurs lazily before lifting me onto the counter and placing his hands by my waist. I smile at him devilishly, murmuring _not one bit_ into his mind. He leans in and gives me a feather light kiss on nose before trailing kisses down my neck. "I promised myself the first time this happened" he say, his breath tickling my neck "I promised myself I'd love you until the day I went to hell"

I smile slightly at him "I promised myself that day to keep you out, but you always found your way back into my heart." I murmur

"Good" he says before kissing me deeply.


End file.
